Power Beyond They're Control
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari are gifted teens. With powers, stronger than anybody can ever imagine. But with this new danger arising, will they be able to figure out what the problem is before it's to late? Will past issues arise? Find Out!
1. The Beginning

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TELEVISION SHOW OR BOOKS. I DON'T OWN THEM, SO NO SUEING PLEASE!!**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**:o)**_

_

* * *

_

"Well, now what? You've got no where to run."

Leaning against the door, I looked around the classroom that I was in. Surprised that they're was actually a heavy metal baseball bat in there, I grabbed it. And waited. The familiar tingle in my hands came back and I smiled. In a split second I made a ball of fire appear in my hand and tossed it up and down like a baseball bat.

The door was kicked open and I smiled evilly at the hooded and very ugly demon who stood in the doorway. The demon gasped in fear.

"Ever play baseball?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The demon turned to run and made it halfway down the long and empty hall before I shouted after him.

"Well batter up then, he comes a fast hardball."

Swinging the bat as hard as I could, I sent my fireball down the hall and right through the demons chest. It puffed into a pile of dust, dead.

"Wow this is getting way to easy. Where's the challenge in killing demons at school?"

Shrugging, I left the classroom and headed down the hallway. Feeling the strange markings that made a circle in the palms of my hands disappear, I looked down at my hands. Quietly heading back to my classroom.

* * *

People turned to stare as she walked into the cafeteria. Like her other friends she was perfectly shaped in every way possible. Dark ever-seeing emerald eyes. Beautifully soft pastel pink hair which could form and shape into absolutely anything. She wore it free and wavy down to the middle of her back.

Students continued to gawk and stare as she walked into the lunchroom, late, strange for her. She'd always been on time, for everything.

She sat down at a table with four other girls.

One had her hair pinned back in a high pony-tail, bright sunshine yellow blonde hair. Her crystal very light baby-blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, which shone in from the window in front of her. Ino.

Another had her hair, light brown and blonde, up in four different pigtails. Dark chocolate brown eyes watched everything as her friend sat down. Temari.

The third, her dark midnight black hair up in two buns on either side of her head. She, too, had dark chocolate eyes. Tenten.

And the fourth, her black hair which is tinted with a dark purpley-blue, hung loosely around her shoulders. Almost pure white eyes, with light smoke-y gray eyes looked at her friend with unsurance (?). Hinata.

* * *

Smiling warmly at my friends, I nodded towards Ino, who handed me my backpack.

"Thanks." I replied, pulling out my lunch and setting the bag on the ground.

"So what happened?" Temari asked as I set my lunch bag onto the table where we sat.

"Poof."

Tenten raised her eyebrows at me, humor clearly crossing her face.

"How'd you do it then? I generally takes me a little longer then ten minutes." Ino said, biting into her sandwich.

"Oh, I used a metal bat and hit a fireball at him. Went right through. Poof." I answered her confusion, then took a big gulp of Pepsi.

"That sounded a little bit to easy, just so you know, Sakura." Hinata said, smiling.

Shrugging at her, I popped a few more goldfish into my mouth then stood up.

"What's up?" Ino asked, standing up too.

"I don't know, but something feels really off, don't you think so?"

Temari looked out the window and nodded her head.

"Something's really off." she agreed.

"It's in the earth, I think, I'm not sure. But you're right." Tenten agreed.

"Maybe we should go talk to Anko? She'd know?" Hinata asked quietly.

Looking down at Hinata, I nodded.

"I'm going to patrol tonight though, so I'll be a little late getting there, will that be okay?"

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"You seem to be patrolling a lot lately, something on your mind?"

I glared at her.

"Drop it. I'll be a little late. But I'll be there."

_

* * *

_

They silently finished their lunches and then left to finish up the classes that they had left for the day.

Hey Ino,

You something's up, but I don't want you to

be saying anything around the others. It's not

anything for them to be really worrying about

just like you shouldn't really be worrying about

it either, alright? Sorry, but this is my fight okay?

See you later tonight. Ditching the rest of the day.

Sisterly Love,

Sakura

Not completely understanding what Sakura had meant when she'd given Ino the note, Ino obeyed Sakura's request to drop it.

_

* * *

_

"Sakura, what are you doing out here so late? Aren't you supposed to be at home, in like bed?"

Annoyed by the voice that was bugging her, Sakura pulled out her phone to check the time, eleven : eleven.

'Hm... that's strange... he's not normally here until midnight.' I thought.

Turning to look at the intruder, I smiled at my classmate.

"Sorry, just star gazing. You don't have to stay, actually. I'd prefer it if you'd just leave me alone tonight. It's not a good time for you to be bothering me with stupid questions."

The boy shrugged and left, thankfully.

"Now, what's really going on. What's got everything going so out of balance. What could possibly be coming?"

* * *

_**So just to make sure that everybody understands. Sakura is magical. She can produce fire from he hands, buts that's not all she's going to be able to do.**_

_**Any questions, comments, or suggestions, are entirely welcome! Thank you so much for taking your time to read what I've written! You're the greatest!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**:o)**_


	2. Dreaming

Sakura sat there still and slowly shifted to the ground and continued starring up at the stars, her eyes though grew droopy and she dozed off.

**---------------------0 DREAM WORLD 0---------------------**

Sakura walked down the old creaky hallway in the mansion. She was freaking out, cobwebs hung everywhere and dust covered everything.

'_This place sure could use some spring cleaning._'

Reaching the end of the hallway, Sakura realized that she was actually in one of the old English Castles. Walking into the old ballroom, she felt her hands tingle with the normal signal of her fire coming to her.

"Ah... I see you've come."

Looking around the room, Sakura couldn't see anybody.

"Where are you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm right here, don't you recognize me?"

The teenager walked out from the shadows of the corner and smiled darkly at Sakura. His midnight black hair was spiked out in the back and his onyx eyes held a darker glint behind them then was noticeable.

"Hello my dear Sakura, it's been so long since we last meant."

Her eyes widened and Sakura took a step back from the approaching teen.

"Sakura why are you backing away? Don't you recognize me? It's alright... I wont hurt you."

Still scared, Sakura found herself unable to move from her the spot where she stood.

'_I'm trapped!_'

"What d-do you want?"

Nerves were getting the better of her and she shook.

"Why whatever do you mean? Can't two friends meet and have a reunion?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, you're dead. You died right before me, I saw it. I was there. Your blood covered me. You are not real!"

Holding her hand to her head, Sakura tried to make herself believe what she was saying.

But the teenager lifted Sakura's head up and made her look at himself.

"Aw, do you miss me? Is that it?"

Sakura stared into those cold onyx eyes which used to hold so much love and compassion for her. The eyes which used to love her and died for her.

"You are not real. You are not real."

The boy huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm not real."

He raised his hands and with a gust of wind, threw Sakura across the room and into the wall.

Sakura made herself stand back up and this time, she was ready for the wind.

Holding up her hands, Sakura stopped the wind dead in it's tracks. Using a power known as Telekinesis. Although this truly surprised her. Sakura has never used this power and that's because she's never had it before.

"Ah, so you're growing stronger, I can tell. But yet you're still blinded by the fact of him. His death is haunting you because he died for you. You should be dead instead of him." The boy said.

Sakura was frozen.

'_He should still be alive. It should be me in that grave, not him. Why'd I have to be so stupid?!_'

"Are you crying? You know you could make it easier on everybody... just kill yourself. Leave the world and they wont have to worry so much about you all the time."

Sakura starred at the boy and screamed out when he changed from the boy she'd loved to a different person. One whom was trying to kill her since she was old enough to use her power.

Her eyes darkened and Sakura raised her hand up with a fireball in it.

"Stay away from me and my friends. Or I will kill you."

He chuckled darkly and held his hand up like he was presenting something. A few dark orbs swirled around and there stood the boy who he was imitating earlier.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, running over to him.

"Ah ah ah! You may want to stop with the running and everything. He doesn't want you anymore."

Sakura starred at Sasuke. His onyx eyes were blank, same as his expression.

"No.... what have you done?"

The evil man laughed and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"I brought him back to life. Good as new and played around with his brain." he said, "See you later Sa-ku-ra. We'll meet again."

They disappeared and left Sakura there all alone in the middle of the ball room.

"No! Give him back!"

Falling to her knees, Sakura let the few tears fall to the ground.

"Damn it, they've got him."

**---------------------0 REALITY 0---------------------**

Sakura jolted awake and accidentally hit her head on the rock she'd been using as a pillow.

"Woh, that hurt."

Snickering caught Sakura's attention and she looked up to see four figures, the moon behind them and hiding their faces.

"Hey Sakura, um... why're you sleeping in the park? Instead of at like... oh I don't know, your house?" asked one of them, humar clearly in his voice.

Tilting her head slightly, Sakura starred up at them blankly.

"I like to look at the stars."

"Then may I suggest a skylight?" said a different boy, a large dog next to him.

That's when realization came to Sakura.

"Naruto! Kiba! Shikamaru! Neji! Kiba! Akamaru!"

Jumping to her feet, Sakura hugged them all in a big group hug.

"Hey Sakura, it's been too long. How's everybody?" Neji asked, patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"They're good, but if you're here then that means that it was you that we felt coming. Everything's okay now."

Seeming happier about who was here, Sakura let herself forget about the dream for now, since she'd probably keep having it over and over.

"What do you mean? That's why we're here. We felt it too. Some dark power growing and it seems to be getting closer." Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura curiously.

They all looked at one another and it seemed to be a common answer.

'_Then what's come to power that's got them four looking for us?_' Sakura thought.


End file.
